Electromagnetic induction is the generation of a voltage or potential difference across a conductor when the conductor is exposed to a varying magnetic field. Recently, induction has been used in consumer products for performing wireless charging of electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
In the realm of toys and games, conventional board games have used induction to cause a piece of the game to light up when placed on the board. However, existing induction-lighted toys and games are somewhat simplistic implementations that allow for limited or no variability or configurability with respect to the light emitted by the game piece or toy.